An Uneasy Partnership
by cheekylittlelass
Summary: Uh oh, Starscream has regained his strength, and he isn't happy about Alexis keeping him in a barn for a week! Set in the UK, with G1/Armada influences. The first story in my series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps, here is the 1st chapter of my take on Starscream and Alexis. It's a massive self-indulgence ride- I've chosen to set it in my home country, and have stolen bits from various incarnations, although in this story I visualise him in his G1/Armada form. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_The fog was thick and blinding. He had fled from the battle at the sound of Megatron's bellow of retreat. Never before had he suffered so much damage, for now it wasn't just the autobots he had to contend with, but the miserable fleshbags which plagued this soggy, pathetic planet!_

_He was still flying over water, but where was he? He had flown for miles, his energon levels were low, enough even to worry him… he was a sorry state, even in jet form._

_But then… he picked up a sense of land ahead. Excellent. Waves crashing on cliffs, dark rugged land beyond... a few pitiful lights huddling into the landscape. As exhaustion threatened to overtake him, he flew lower and scanned the area to see where he was. The image filled his vision: planet earth. The scanner zoomed in… but not towards the United States, the bulky outline of which he had become vaguely familiar with… with growing incredulity he saw the image zone in on a tiny patch of land in the atlantic, off the western edge of Europe. Great Britain._

_Starscream suppressed a snarl of rage. Here he was, miles from his comrades, on the edge of stasis lock, on a miserable rock no one in their right processors would bother to waste missiles on! Great Britain- what a joke!_

_But he could go no further. His injuries simply would not allow. As he dipped alarmingly, his scanners alerted him to a large space down below… a small hangar? Or a…. what was the word the organics used… a barn?_

_It would have to do. As his vision dimmed and he touched the wet ground, his only goal was get into that building and hide. Until Megatron found him…_

* * *

Alexis stalked through the small house, grabbing items from the rooms and shoving them into a backpack. The other housemates cringed and exchanged nervous glances as she reached over laps, or bent their heads to be out of the way when she scooped up her photo frames from the shelf behind the sofa. In her wake hurried her boyfriend, Ed, the excuses falling thick and fast as he scrambled to stop her from leaving.

Make that ex-boyfriend, actually. Alexis ducked deftly under his arm that blocked the hallway as he stuttered something about "meant nothing… stupid mistake… never thought you'd…" Despite the heavy weight on her chest and tears threatening to spill from behind her eyes, she knew she made a pretty impressive exit, black boots and skinny jeans, with the red jacket he thought was cute.

Down the steps and into the car. Alexis slung her bags onto the front seat and swung out into the road, narrowly missing a milk float.

So, that was that then. How could she have been so stupid? As she sped through the streets and London began to fall behind her, the tears came. She was so angry with herself, allowing Ed to completely pull her in, when in fact he was a standard, cheating, bastard. Ed, who was tall and cheery and had a little bit of a paunch which he enveloped in geeky t-shirts. Who liked going to the pub or snuggling on the sofa for a night of Spaced or Star Trek. Sweet, dependable, lovely….. bastard.

Whatever. She would go out to the country for a while, to her dad's house. She wouldn't shave her legs or put on make-up, or force herself to sit through star wars marathons. No, she would hole herself up while she had time to think. Sari would help her get the rest of her stuff from London in good time.

She had a good job waiting for her in 3 months up north, as an A&P mechanic, thanks partly to hard study and partly her childhood tinkering with planes with her dad, who was in the Royal Air Force. He was currently away somewhere, probably the states, working with something called N.E.S.T, whatever that was. They would sometimes go a while without speaking but the bond between them was very strong. He was so proud when he found out she had secured the position. Alexis had remembered laughing at him when he had gently reminded her, half in jest, that it might put her relationship with Ed under strain going long distance. That doesn't matter now anyway, she thought sadly.

Alexis smiled to herself as she thought of the rambling house and collection of barns next to it, usually full of bits of cars or planes. As familiar to her as her own palm print. Quiet and secluded, perfect. She wound down the window slightly and turned up the music, the blast of cold autumn air an exhilaration through the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis pulled up in front of her dad's house. Up here the morning mist still lingered over the hills. The air was crisp as she walked up the path to the front door. She felt better just being here, stepping into the friendly shadows of the house was the next best thing to her dad's reassuring embrace.

"Hello house, hello house!" she shouted merrily as she pounded up the staircase. She had a habit of talking to things when she was alone. "Just a few more steps until I swig gin from the bottle and keep about a million cats", but the thought brought a small smile to her face.

Alexis used the phone twice that morning, the first time to inform the housekeeper in the village that she would be settling in for a while, so she would not need to come round. The second time was very brief- a few seconds of Ed asking where she was so he could talk to her. She cut him off and switched off the phone, which felt fantastic. Not as fantastic as if he'd used the landline, she thought wryly. Then I could have slammed the phone down properly.

She had a bath, changed into baggy comfortable clothes, opened windows. Then with a large mug of tea she stepped into her dad's wellies by the back door and went outside.

A few yards down the rough path from the house, and the barns came into view. This was where her dad kept his various projects, a few cars and engines, spare parts scattered everywhere. They had worked away on them over the years, taking things apart and put them back together.

As she rounded the bend in the path and looked up, she saw that the largest barn's doors were open.

That was weird, she thought.

She wandered in and stood still for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. There was her dad's Morris Minor, gleaming to one side. That needs a new exhaust, she thought idly. Then she saw the mess, a shelf had been knocked off the wall, cans of grease and various tools were strewn about on the floor. There was a massive gouge in one side of the building, sunlight sluiced through onto Alexis' face. It was as if something massive had struck the wall… a tree fell against the barn, perhaps?

Then she spied the massive outline of something at the end of the barn.

* * *

"Hello, yes, can I speak to Jonathon Garner please? It's her daughter."

Alexis stared out of the kitchen window whilst the American accent on the other end politely asked her to hold.

What was a plane doing in her dad's barn? And not just any plane. A fighter jet! American design, by the looks of it. Had he arranged to have it brought there? And why?

It didn't make any sense to Alexis. After examining the jet warily, she had shut the barn doors and come back in. Her dad would have a reasonable explanation, she was sure. She had never rung the number he had given her. She knew how busy he was and was vaguely aware he was working on something secret and important. He did call her when he could, and that was enough for Alexis.

The phone line crackled. Someone had picked up.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry honey, he's not on the base I'm afraid."

"Oh." Alexis' shoulders sagged slightly. "OK."

"Can I take a message for you? I can't say when he'll be available to call you…"

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you anyway."

Alexis hung up, frowning. She stared into the middle distance, biting her lip.

Then she went outside, back towards the barn.

* * *

_Thousands of miles away, over the choppy sea, Megatron paced back and forth, scowling. Over 20 search drones out there, and no sign of Starscream! Where was he?_

_He had grown well accustomed to Starscream's seditious ways. The pair had a complex and volatile relationship. This disappearance was surely the latest scheme of the treacherous air commander. And yet, and yet…_

_Megatron stopped and stared up at a gap in the warehouse roof at the night sky. The small mechs around him took advantage of his stillness and scuttled around their leader, repairing the damage he had sustained last night._

_None of this seemed right to Megatron. He felt it in his spark that Starscream was still on earth. At the bottom of the ocean? Perhaps. He could not recall the last time he had seen Starscream during the battle over the Atlantic._

_He growled and resumed pacing, scattering the mechs left and right. The arrival of Blackout snapped him from abstraction. The decepticon transformed and stood to attention._

"_Report" growled Megatron._

"_No sign of him as yet, liege", replied Blackout. "Perhaps…"_

_He paused for a moment._

"_Well?"_

"_He could… be in stasis lock. In which case, of course, it will take longer to locate him."_

"_Stasis lock?"_

"_He did not re-energise before we left the base, my lord."_

"_Then he was a fool, as I've always known", snarled the decepticon leader. "A useful fool, none the less. Keep searching! The best place for Starscream is by my side! Assign more to the task! And send his minicons out! If they are of any use they could perhaps locate him better than us."_

"_Yes, my lord." Barricade bowed low, then rolled his optics as he turned away from Megatron. What a waste of our time, he fumed to himself. Starscream's story had better be good when he is found…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was starting to sink outside, and it was only when Alexis began to strain to see did she switch on the lights. She had been in the barn all day long, without stopping to eat. She was hungry and cold. And completely nonplussed.

The jet's inner working's were unlike anything she had ever seen. OK, so some of it would be familiar to her, and then she would stumble on some new circuitry or mechanism, and step back, shaking her head in bemusement.

All of her senses were screaming at her that things were not right. Not right at all. She mentally ticked off: strange jet appears in the barn, heavily damaged, no word from her father as to how it got there, and technology inside the jet she had never seen before.

She shivered and stepped back.

"What are you, mister?" she murmured.

She had been exploring the remarkable thing all day, climbing onto the wings and stabilizers, prising open the cockpit, wriggling in up to her waist to examine the engines. Sometimes she had withdrawn parts and disassembled them carefully on the floor. Then she would put them back together, frowning. She was very careful to be methodic. After all, no matter what the situation, there was no way she was authorised to be tampering with this thing. The fearsome looking weapons on the wings she left well alone.

"Some sort of new design", she mused out loud. "But what are you doing here?"

She stretched and shivered again. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been nice meeting you." And she laughed quietly at her own eccentricity.

* * *

Back in the house she snuggled into bed, but could not sleep. She could see the hulking black mass of the barn from her window. Her thoughts kept returning to the thing inside.

Tomorrow… the right thing to do would be to call someone. Who though? Her dad again? Something told her he wasn't behind this. Which means someone else put it there…

Not a nice thought.

But the barn was the property of her family. Resolve flooded her. She would investigate this herself until someone showed up. And when they did, they can explain how the jet came to be there.

I'll think of it as my summer project, she thought to herself, and settled further under the duvet.

* * *

_On the ocean floor, the mechs trawled through plane wrecks of every era. They scuttled over rusted wings and though dark empty windows, disturbing the sea life encrusting the hollow shells._

_Miles above them, Thundercracker circled through the stormclouds. Blackout came in over his com link._

"_Anything?"_

"_Nothing. Still plenty more ocean to search though." Bitterness dripped from every word._

"_Megatron's orders are to keep looking."_

_And he cut off. "Yeah, right." grumbled Thundercracker. "Come on Starscream. _Where are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whoops."

Alexis was sitting on the jet's wing, swinging her legs and eating cereal. She had slopped milk onto the jet. Bending over, she used the elbow of her hoodie to mop it up.

"Sorry about that!", she chirped in the general direction of the cockpit.

Sunlight streamed in through the doors, and BBC Radio 1 blared through the barn.

"Something tells me you're not much of a Chris Moyles fan", Alexis said as she leapt lightly to the ground. "But you'll have to lump it, seeing as you landed in my barn." She tilted her head to one side and surveyed the plane. "So, how about today we work on your air brake? Then we can give you a good clean. Because, not wanting to sound rude, you are a filthy gent."

Working on the jet had become an obsession. A week had passed, and Alexis had come in every day. As well as just fixing, she had taken copious notes. And still no one had come to claim this amazing machine. She had locked the barn doors firmly every night, and carried out repairs to the damaged wall to ensure security. Every day she went back to the house tired and filthy. And intrigued.

"You know, sometimes I think you really can hear me", Alexis said as she gathered up her tools and hoisted herself up on top of the plane. "Which goes to show I really am spending far too much time around machines."

"Machines can't hurt me though", she added quietly as an afterthought. Then with a sideways glance at the rockets on the wings she added hurriedly "Well, obviously you can, but you won't go off with a girl called Lara behind my back."

"…_..sometimes…..think you really can hear me…….can't hurt me……"_

_Time has passed. He can hear things… a voice. Other sounds too. He has changed… he has…. repaired. Not fully. Can't move. Can't really think much._

_There's something else. Another life. Crawling around all over him!! Filthy, filthy organic! Young, with it's presence all over him and inside him… it has crawled around inside him!_

_It seems this organic is responsible for my... awakening. How has this happened? Where are the others?_

_Too weak… can't move now. Have to wait. Have to listen….very carefully… to the prattlings of this young female. She's got some nerve! If she only knew!_

Author's note: sorry if my chapters are short and sweet, but when I see a good point to leave you dangling, I take it. Hope you are enjoying so far, I promise screamer will get a bit more of the action soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: I've busted some ligaments so have plenty of time at the moment to sit with leg up and work on this! Really hope you're enjoying so far, please leave feedback!

Chapter 5

The barn doors rattled and then opened. Daylight streamed in.

"Good morning, fly boy!"

_Good morning, irritating fleshling._

Alexis bustled happily down the far end of the barn. "OK, I'll clean you up today, and then… I'm not sure what else to do with you. Actually, the England match is on tonight, I'll bring the TV in here and we can watch it. Give you some british culture! Ha ha!"

_I can hardly wait._

"I worry about myself sometimes." Alexis sluiced water from the pressure hose over the nose and cockpit.

_You should be worried._

Starscream had formulated a plan. As Alexis had painstakingly restored him, he had slowly regained conciousness. He still couldn't move. But that would soon change.

Alexis had spent more and more time in the barn. She brought her food in there to eat whilst working. There was an old armchair she would relax in. It seemed, as well as being fascinated with the alien jet, the place reminded her of her dad.

Starscream's scientific roots served him rather well at times. As much as it irked him to have the human girl climb all over him as she wished, the fact was that Alexis was giving off residual energy. Nothing compared to energon of course- _Oh what he wouldn't give right now for sweet energon! _Simple energy, in tiny sips. Body heat. Even electricity. Enough for him to harvest and use to send out a signal. Crude, yes, but effective. And tonight was the night to carry out his plan.

He was conscious of Alexis on his right wing, on her knees, one palm print pressing down, the other scrubbing the dirt off of him. She was humming quietly- _What is this fascination with those meandering sound patterns these creatures have? _He tried to imagine the look of surprise, then terror on her face when he would finally transform and crush her. The thought didn't give him quite as much pleasure as he expected.

_You've been in this barn too long, human, _he scowled inwardly. _And so have I._

* * *

"No, don't run up the stairs! Why do they always run up the stairs?"

It was some time later. Alexis was snuggled into the open cockpit eating fish and chips and swigging a beer. The TV had been pulled into the barn. Night had fallen outside. It had turned out Alexis didn't have a world class attention span when it came to football. She had flipped over, and the two of them had watched some program about a man who travelled through time and space in a blue phone box. Starscream had been mystified, but Alexis seemed to enjoy it. Now they were watching what he gathered was something that was supposed to scare humans. He was mystified further. Wasn't fear an unpleasant emotion for humans? How is it that it can run so akin to pleasure?

In another universe, maybe it would be interesting to study these strange small creatures, try to understand their ways. Starscream pondered this for a second. No. It was actually ten times more fun to blast them into even smaller bits. Even so, he reckoned he probably knew far more about humans now than any decepticon who ever lived.

Alexis sighed and shifted position in the cockpit. This brought Starscream back to the job at hand. He fervently hoped Alexis would do what he wanted. She was quieter now, and it appeared the film was ending.

"Time to go to bed", Alexis murmured to herself. But she was so comfortable where she was, if a little chilly. She clambered out of the cockpit _(NO! he fumed) _but returned seconds later with the blanket from the armchair, and settled back down with the blanket over her. She wasn't drunk by any means, but the little alcohol she'd had made her feel deliciously cosy. "This has to be in the top ten of coolest places to sleep ever…." she thought as she drifted off.

_That's it…. Go to sleep, little human."_

Alexis slept steadily, but was troubled by disturbing dreams. But nothing could have disturbed her more than what began to happen as she slept, as two slim nodes slid silently out of the control panel and over the blanket towards her, and softly attached to her temples.

_A small tremor, like a ripple on a pond, radiated out across the night, across the seas. The signal was faint, and weak. But the three minicons felt it. Their heads snapped up, and in a second they transformed and zipped away, into the night, heeding the call of their master…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexis woke late. She opened her eyes and winced at the crack of sunlight shining on her face.

She felt dreadful. Far worse than someone who only had two beers ought to feel, she grumped to herself as she extricated herself out of the blanket and swung her legs out of the cockpit. Alexis boiled the kettle, stretching and yawning. She felt shivery and drained. She poured the hot water into the mug, then like a true brit, mashed the teabag impatiently in an effort to get it to brew faster.

On the threshold of the barn, she drew a breath of the late morning air, cupping the tea in her hands. Then she turned around back into the barn. What she saw nearly made her drop the mug.

The jet had changed position.

Alexis edged closer, hardly believing her eyes. It had moved. The nose of the jet had swung round during the night. How had that happened? How was that possible? Alexis swallowed nervously. No one could physically push that thing, it was way to big. Anyway, she'd have woken up… wouldn't she?

She climbed up to the cockpit again. Everything looked as it should be- no wait- she reached out and tugged at something sticking out of the control panel. It was circular but segments of it were opened out. She turned it over and over in her hands. The outer sides of the segments were the same texture and colour as the panel. Almost as if it could unfold out of the panel, then fold back in out of sight. She dropped down onto the floor and continued to study the thing, trying to manipulate it to see how it changed shape- it was like tackling a rubix cube. She was so absorbed she never heard something approaching behind her. It grabbed her by the shoulders.

Alexis screamed and jumped a foot in the air. As the roar of her heartbeat filled her ears she saw the familiar face, laughing and apologising at the same time, patting her arms and then almost flooring her in a huge hug.

"Sari?"

"Alexis! I'm sorry I'm sorry, I had no idea that would make you jump QUITE so high!

Alexis laughed with relief and happiness. It was so good to see her friend. "How'd you know I was here?"

Sari snorted. "Please. Your friends said you'd gone AWOL and your phone was off- I knew you had to be here, having one of your sulks."

Alexis punched her arm "I do not sulk!"

"Yeah, right, OK then. So where's the teapot, I'm gagging after that drive… whoa."

Sari was looking over Alexis's shoulder at the jet. "OK, what is THAT?"

Alexis turned around too. "Um… OK, short version… I don't know. It was here when I arrived. In pretty bad shape. I suppose… dad left it here?"

"It looks in good nick to me." Sari had approached the jet and was reaching up to touch the wing. She blanched at the sight of the rockets. "I didn't know your dad fixed whole planes here."

"I know." Unease flooded Alexis. She was suddenly glad her friend was here. "The whole thing is pretty strange, Sari. I've practically taken the whole thing apart and… there was stuff in there I'd never… also… I think it moved by itself last night…"

Sari had turned around with eyebrows raised. "Right… Nutter Alert!"

Alexis laughed.

"I just _knew _you'd be going screwy up here," said Sari. "That's why I came all the way out here to help you celebrate your birthday."

"Wait… my birthday?" Alexis' head whirled. It can't be today…

Sari was fixing her with an exaggerated pitying look. She gripped Alexis' shoulders.

"Too much time around machines, darling."

"I know," laughed Alexis. "I can't believe it… the days just roll into each out here... I kind of like that."

But Sari had turned away and was rummaging in a bag. "I also knew you wouldn't have a thing to wear, so I bought you an outfit."

Alexis didn't know a single person who would dare buy their friend an outfit. No matter how close you are to someone, dress sense is so personal. But Sari had done this before, and she always got it right. Her dress sense was so zany, she knew how to pull it off though.

"Here we go … ta-daaaa!"

It was red, and gorgeous. As Sari laughed and tossed her some accessories to go with it, Alexis felt something lift from her that she hadn't even been aware of. It _had_ been lonely up here. All she'd been doing, she realised, was hiding from her sadness. Now with Sari here she felt her old spirited self returning. It was time to get back to humanity. Away from creepy machines, that's for sure.

"We are going to have the BEST night ever!" Sari shrieked, and Alexis found herself giggling in agreement. Together they ran out of the barn, up to the house.

_What, partying without me? I don't think so. Just give my minicons time to arrive,_ _and I'll be able to join the fun._

* * *

The two girls got ready up at the house, taking the day to laugh and relax together. As dusk came, they came down to the barn, as the taxi wouldn't have to go all the way up the track to the house. They tumbled inside to wait, giggly from champagne.

Sari turned the radio on, and they jumped and shrieked in time to the music. Alexis glanced over at the jet, but it didn't appear to have moved since this morning. She had made up her mind to call her dad about it again tomorrow. Enough was enough.

"Oops, forgot the camera, said Sari breathlessly. "Give us your keys, I'll run and get it."

Alexis waited for Sari to return. She turned off the music to listen out for the car. Suddenly she noticed the object she had been studying earlier on the floor, and picked it up. In the fading light the jet gleamed. Alexis gave a twirl.

"What do you think?" she grinned, showing off her dress. Then her grin faded and she shook her head crossly. I really am a nutter, she thought.

The taxi horn sounded and she ran outside, where Sari was running down from the house. They piled in together and set off. Only five minutes down the road did Alexis register that she was still holding the piece from the jet. She slipped it into her shoulder bag and forgot about it, as the two of them gossiped happily.

Silence settled around the barns again. Something rustled in the bushes. Then bulky humanoid figures emerged, and stealthily approached the barn. There were three, and they were about the height of a normal man. One of them fumbled with the lock.

"_HURRY UP!"_

The command roared in their com links, and they all flinched. Finally they opened the doors and slipped inside, each one carrying a full energon cube.

The nearest city to where Alexis' dad lived lay to the east, sprawling eighty miles out of London.. The centre was dominated by the huge medieval cathedral, and a square in front, off of which most of the clubs could be located. As the taxi dropped them off, Alexis heard her favourite song playing in a nearby bar. All the people were out, and in the air she could smell chips and beer and perfume and cigarette smoke. All her senses rushed to take it in. "Come on!" she squealed, and they ran into the bar.

Starscream's minicons moved out of the way as he transformed, unfolding himself after what seemed like an eternity in jet mode. As he unfurled, he grew taller and taller, until he burst the barn roof as he raised his head and flexed his wings. He reached down and snatched the last energon cube, guzzling it greedily. He opened and shut his hands, stretching his limbs. How good it is to be back, he thought. And now what to do? Ah yes…

He leaned down to look at his minicons, who clustered forward eagerly, beeping softly, waiting for praise.

Starscream took a deep breath.

"WHERE THE SLAG HAVE YOU BEEEEEEN?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- sorry another short one. Sooo tired, will do the rest tomorrow. I know, i know, the two of them really ought to have chatted by now. Feedback if you likie!

Chapter 7

"Eight solar cycles," Starscream growled. The minicons clicked and beeped nervously. "And you only found me when I lent a servo with my signal… I really should crush you all into scrap." Something broke him off mid-rant however. He raised his head and silenced the minicon's protests with a curt gesture. A fellow Cybertronian was approaching…

* * *

Down in the village, Tony and Christine Yorke slept soundly in bed. A noise woke Christine with a start- a boom which made the furniture shake slightly. She reached over and shook her husband awake.

"Tony", she whispered. Then louder: "Tony!"

"Hmmm?" Tony rolled over and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Go see what that noise was, love."

Reluctantly, Tony made as if to get out bed. Just then there was a thud. Then another, and another. The beaded light shade tinkled in time to the noise, as something massive moved past their upstairs window, blocking the light from the streetlamp outside.

The couple were frozen to the spot. They didn't even draw breath for what seemed an age. Then, slowly, Tony withdrew back into the bed. They clasped hands tightly, and trembled in the dark as whatever it was moved away up the street.

* * *

Starscream strode forward, and swept the barn doors away like matchsticks with one arm. He stood outside and turned his head down the lane, where the other Decepticon was approaching through the dark, crushing the vegetation at the side of the track.

"Megatron."

"Starscream. Did you enjoy your little vacation? A rather humble place for your tastes, I feel."

He drew level with Starscream, and hesitated.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… I expected you to be in worse shape, given the damage you sustained."

It was true. Megatron had looked forward to taunting his second in command, fully expecting Starscream to be bedraggled and scuffed, as well as irritable from his plight. But the air commander gleamed and looked fit to slag a thousand autobots. In truth, he looked better then Megatron. He pushed that last observation to one side irately.

"So, how were you able to break the stasis lock and alert your 'cons?"

Starscream grinned arrogantly. "I was able to channel rudimentary energy from my surroundings, enough to send out a small signal. I utilised heat and electrical energy from one organic. It was no matter for someone of my genius."

Megatron laughed. "How very primitive. A primitive solution on a primitive little island."

Starscream snarled. "That 'primitive' method proved to ten times more useful than all our forces combined in the search for me. You've been combing the earth with no idea where to find me, haven't you, leader?"

Megatron chose to ignore that. "It is indeed beneficial to have you back," he grudgingly conceded. "Everything is in place now for our strategy to begin."

Starscream raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered you waited until I could enter the fray." He felt the familiar relish flood through him, the joy that came before battle. Then he stopped and frowned. Something wasn't right... something was missing…

"A piece of my signalling circuitry," he muttered.

"What?" snapped Megatron. He had been preparing to transform. This island annoyed him. The longer he was here, the more he wanted to smash everything he saw from pure contempt. The human dwellings he saw here were even smaller and more pathetic looking than the ones he had seen in the United States.

"A piece of my signalling circuitry is missing," Starscream repeated. "The human female has it, the one who lives here. I want it back."

"The same fleshling whose energy you utilised?" Megatron sneered, incredulous. "I assumed you had disposed of her. Why did you not plunder her entire internal energy supply? The result may even have allowed you to transform."

"Because," Starscream spat, "I didn't want to utilise any more of that inferior source than necessary. She made off before the minicons restored me. She is currently in a nearby human city, celebrating her... sparking date."

Megatron was grinning wickedly. He was beginning to have a change of heart about this place.

"How about you stretch your wings, Starscream, and we have some fun on this rock before we leave?" he chuckled darkly. "Besides, he added, with mock concern, "This human child needs to learn she should not take things that don't belong to her. Where is she?"

Starscream turned and pointed through the night, towards a distant mass of lights.


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks to the reviewers, and to Feather who pointed out my punctuation errors- I hate sloppy punctuation, so smack on the wrist to me!

Chapter 8.

"Down it!"

The girls downed a shot each and Alexis grimaced. "Eurgh."

"Don't say 'eurgh!'" shrieked Sari, outraged. "Right, what are we having next?"

She pointed to the brightest, most garish drinks on display in the fridge behind the bar. "How about those?"

Alexis recoiled. "Now I know why you're so hyperactive!"

They chinked their bottles together and turned on their stools to face the club.

"I'm going to get you to kiss at least one gorgeous man tonight," Sari said impishly.

Alexis groaned. "Oh Sari, no, please. Let's not have a repeat of that night out in Nottingham. I'm off all men at the moment."

Sari opened her mouth to reply, when Quicksand by La Roux came on. They looked at each other, and simultaneously leapt from the stools.

"Cancel that conversation," Sari yelled. "I've just GOT to dance to this song!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the city to come into view below them. Lights illuminated it from below, it was teeming with humans. Megatron and Starscream circled above, poised to attack.

"Why did we not think of this before?" Megatron laughed over the com link. "No time like the present to launch a fresh attack, and it's thousands of kliks from the interfering autobots. Prime's probably never even heard of this place! He will have by tomorrow," he added darkly.

Starscream had relished the short flight, and couldn't wait to cause some spectacular damage and see these pathetic creatures tremble before him. He hadn't really thought yet about what he would do with the human girl. She would be easy to find, he was sure of it.

"I feel like all my birthdays and Christmases have come at once!" he crowed over the com link.

There was a silence. Then: "What did you say?" Megatron rasped.

"It's a human expression," Starscream replied. "Uh… it means… it's something they say when they are happy about something…"

The withering silence said all that was needed. Finally Megatron said:

"It appears we reached you just in time. Any more earth expressions you happened to pick up for us?"

Plenty actually. Starscream growled angrily. "Never mind that!" he snapped. "Are we going to attack or not?" He was suddenly filled with loathing for the humans, in particular that girl, who chattered away incessantly at him for a _whole week, _filling his processor with human slang. Now it was his turn to show her a few things. Megatron gave the signal, and they transformed and plummeted down towards the streets below.

* * *

The girls were in the club toilets. An inevitable point in every night out, Alexis thought to herself amusedly. She cast an eye around- A girl with a broken shoe, check. A girl crying with her friend comforting her- check. Sari was sitting on the row of sinks re-applying her make-up.

"So." Sari gave a last deft flick of eye liner and snapped her compact shut. "What's going on with you and Ed, Ali?"

Alexis had known this would come up. "Nothing." she said. "We were fine until last week. Then I find out he goes and cheats on me. I left. That's it."

She had finally turned her phone on and had a string of messages from her friends, some with birthday wishes, others asking if she was alright. There had been one from Ed. 'plz call me, we need to talk & sort this out. hope ur ok. ed x' She had ignored it.

"It doesn't seem like something a bloke like Ed would do," Sari frowned. "I didn't have him down as a arsehole." She sighed. "Ali, why don't you call him and let him explain?

But Alexis never got to reply, because just then something tore the roof off of the night club.

* * *

Debris rained down. Alexis opened her eyes and realised she and Sari were crouching under the sinks. She didn't even remember getting down there. The night air whistled in from above. People were screaming and screaming.

Alexis coughed and crawled out shakily. She didn't seem to be hurt. She tilted her head back and saw the dark night sky, stars winking. Beside her Sari emerged, spluttering and shaking.

"What was that?" she whispered huskily. She tugged on Alexis' sleeve. "Alexis? A bomb, d'you think?"

Then there was a roar of engines and a jet streaked overhead, at a staggering speed, the volume made the girls collapse to the floor holding their ears.

Alexis saw a fire exit at the end of the room. Through the ringing in her ears she heard that the commotion and screams were mainly at the front of the club. She started to crawl away from the sounds and towards the fire exit, over rubble and glass and bits of door. Sari followed, still coughing from all the dust.

They emerged at ground level in a deserted alley at the back of the club. Alexis had kicked off her shoes and Sari followed suit. They both clung to each other.

"Are you OK?" Sari was shaking properly now, as the shock really set in. Alexis nodded furiously and hugged her friend tight. "Are you?"

"Yeah, and you know what? I think I just sobered up."

Alexis laughed weakly, then she began to creep to the corner to see what was going on. Across the city she could hear sirens and above them the roar of the jet could still be heard. People seemed to be running away from something in the street. She peeked round the corner and her heart stood still.

A huge being stood in the street, he towered above all the buildings and the streetlamps shone onto metal, he was covered in it, made of it. A huge weapon was mounted on one arm. The creature was making sounds- (was it laughter?) as it watched people struggling from the wrecked buildings and cower on the ground, or run as fast as they could away from it.

Behind her, Sari peered out and then squeaked in terror. Alexis was cold all over, she knew they had to run but her feet seemed glued to the spot. Then the creature turned his head and spotted them. His eyes were glowing red and moved over the two of them. The mouth curled into a grin.

That broke the spell. The girls ran faster than they'd ever run before. In front of them was the market, surrounded by railings and canopied over. Then Alexis spotted the multi-storey car park.

"In here."

They ran up the ramps and into blessed shelter. On the second or third level, in amongst the cars they found the darkest corner, and huddled into it. Sari was sobbing softly, but struggled to calm herself. Alexis thought her heart would explode from her chest. There was silence.

An age seemed to pass. Their mouths were dry. Alexis' heart slowly returned to normal.

She turned to Sari. "I think it's gone."

Then the laughter rang out again and they froze. Megatron stalked alongside the car park, through the pillars they saw his form as it came around. An arm with a huge hand slid into their level, and with a screeching of metal it swept the entire floor of cars out of the way, they tumbled over one another and struck the concrete ceiling, making sparks.

Sari screamed, and grabbed Alexis's arm. Together they made for the spiral stairwell. Sari started to run up but Alexis pulled her back.

"Don't run up. Haven't you seen any scary films?" A hysterical laugh escaped her, which stopped abruptly when the landing they were on shook. The creature seemed to be tearing the place apart. Small bits of concrete fell from the ceiling and the light flickered.

"Come on!"

They ran down. Alexis didn't know where they would come out. They reached the bottom, and stopped on the stairs, not knowing whether to run out or keep hiding. The section of road they could see outside looked deserted. Alexis turned to Sari.

"We'll stay here for a second" she breathed. Sari nodded and slumped against the wall, panting. "What… what is that thing?"

Alexis shook her head. "I think…"

Then a massive bang shook the building again. The girls were thrown down the last couple of stairs by the force of it, and into the street. Sari moaned and clasped her leg.

"Sari!" Alexis hauled herself over to her "Are you OK? Let me see that!"

But they were both thrown into sudden darkness, as a shadow blocked off the streetlight. A colossal foot landed in front of the doorway. Alexis looked up, and then further up. The thing was standing right over them, grinning triumphantly. Then it gestured towards her with its foot. "Get up."

The voice was deep and menacing. Alexis turned her head away from him and checked Sari's leg. Just a deep cut, thank god. She reached out to her friend, who was staring up at the beast, speechless.

"I said GET UP."

Megatron prodded the fleshling with his foot. The two of them got to their feet and stood against the wall. He leaned down to get a closer look.

"Someone wants a word with you, fleshling."

Alexis raised her head to look at the giant. She found her voice and said:

"You've hurt my friend."

Megatron opened his mouth to growl a reply, but the howl of jet engines filled the street once more. They looked up to see the jet swoop into the alley, then in one fluid movement change shape, into a humanoid giant like the other. His feet slammed onto the ground, cracking the pavement. The whole thing took about a second.

"Starscream," said the first. "I think this fleshling has something of yours."

Alexis was staring at the jet/monster as he advanced. It was her jet. The jet from the barn. Her mind raced. As he moved, she caught glimpses of circuitry, plating, that she recognised. The wings she had sat on shone in the dark, on the creatures back. The cockpit formed his chest. She frowned and her lips repeated the word the other one had called him. Starscream…

She could hardly believe all those internet conspiracies were true. These beings were transformers.

Starscream stood over the organic and her companion. Yes, this was her. She was wearing the red dress. His scarlet optics swept over them. The friend was backed against the wall, hands over her face. But Alexis was staring at him, apprehension and curiosity were battling on her features. Curiosity seemed to be winning. He bent down and held out his hand. He was pleased to see her flinch slightly. Not completely fearless, then. The hand turned palm up.

Alexis reached into her bag, and placed the signal device onto his hand. As soon as she did so, the device transformed, pieces smoothly retracting and clicking, until it was a perfect, seamless sphere. She gasped slightly and her face was like that of a child who has just been shown how magic trick is done. _Oh, so that's how it works._

As Starscream straightened, Megatron spoke.

"So, how long do we give them to run before we chase?"

Alexis looked up at Starscream. He was still studying her with an unfathomable expression. Beside her, Sari gasped at Megaton's words.

Alexis thought about the days that had just passed, all that time she had spent in the company of this being, completely oblivious. She had fixed him, and cleaned him up. He surely couldn't kill her now. He now had what he'd come for.

So it was a nasty shock when the jet smiled and finally spoke. His voice was raspy, unlike the deep smooth rumble of the other.

"Five minutes."

Her eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be serious.

"Five _what?_" Megatron growled again. "Speak cybetronian!"

"She knows what I mean." Starscream's optics narrowed at the two girls. "Well then. What are you still standing there for? _Run_."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- OK here you are! What happened next… I may do a sequel to this as it would be cool to take it further.

Chapter 9

The two girls ran through the centre of the city away from the two decepticons, Starscream's laughter still in their ears. Alexis was conscious of glass and grit in her bare feet, but she kept going. Sari ran with a limp, blood streaming from the cut on her leg. Both were bruised and dirty from their encounter with Megatron.

What a total, fucking, evil bastard, Alexis thought as she ran. Starscream had shown obvious delight at her shock when he had given them a five minute head start. She had really thought for a moment he was going to spare her, and it must have shown on her face. Fear and anger made her heart pound. Her throat hurt and she was exhausted already from running.

They ran past the mall. Sari veered off and ran to the doors. She tugged, but of course they were locked. Both girls paused for breath in the doorway. Dozens of panicked people were running past them, some were shouting and crying into phones.

Sari looked at Alexis. "Do you really think they're going to chase us Ali?"

Alexis thought of Starscream, and his cruel laughter as they had fled. She shivered. "Yes," she said grimly. "And we won't get away from them. That's the point. They're playing cat and mouse."

She turned to face her friend. "Sari, they're after me more than you. We should separate and…"

"No way, I'm not leaving you," said Sari bravely. They clasped hands tightly and carried on. They merged with the other people fleeing down towards Cathedral Square. Alexis wondered whether they could just stick in the middle of lots of people and hide that way… and whether Starscream and the other robot would just kill the whole lot of them. She was certain she knew the answer to that one.

"We need to get to the cathedral," she panted as they ran. Sari glanced at her but didn't reply, just nodded. Her leg was soaked in blood and she was very pale.

A few yards down the road she stumbled with a gasp. Alexis fell to her knees beside her friend and cupped her face.

"Come on Sari… get up …"

Thundering footsteps could be heard back down the street where they had run from. Summoning her strength, Alexis pulled Sari across the road to an abandoned black hackney cab. The keys had been left in the ignition by the terrified driver. She set her down on the floor leaning against the wheel. As she carefully rose her head and peered down the long street through the cab's windows, she saw Starscream come around the corner.

"Time's up Alexis!" he bellowed maliciously.

"Fuck off," Alexis muttered to herself, as she ducked down and began to unwind Sari's scarf from her neck to make a bandage.

"Sorry Alexis," gasped Sari. She bit her lip and tried to get up. "We've got to keep moving…"

"No." Alexis put her hand on Sari's shoulder to stop her. "We'll hide here. He hasn't seen us. I don't know how much blood you've lost."

"But that big winged bastard is coming this way!" Sari fought to keep the tremor from her voice.

"Ssshhhhh…."

* * *

Starscream stalked slowly down the street. It was empty now, the bars and pubs had disgorged their terror-stricken inhabitants. Debris littered the road and pavements. To his right, there were crashes and more screams. Megatron making short work of the city, by the sound of it. Away in front of him, he saw a square, and over the rooftops, spires stretching into the night sky… Then the wind carried a whisper to his audio receivers. His gaze settled on the black car ahead.

Alexis finished tying a tight knot around Sari's leg. Already the blood was starting to seep through, but it was better than before. Then Starscream's voice boomed down the empty street.

"I was hoping you would provide a little more sport than this."

The two girls froze rigid as statues, their gazes locked.

"Right, what was that you said about being hidden?" Sari hissed. Alexis slowly rose to her feet and found herself staring Starscream straight in the optics, a sneer curling his mouth. He was about one hundred yards away.

Alexis dropped back down. "Sari, I need you to get in the cab."

"Wha… are you insane?" Her eyes widened as the whole ground shook. Starscream was moving closer…

"I'm not getting in… it's suicide! We need to run!"

"Just get in- NOW!" Alexis pushed her unceremoniously into the back, and dove into the front passenger seat, slamming the doors behind her. The cab shook more and more violently with each step, and Starscream stopped beside it.

"Now what, genius?" Sari snarled from the floor in the back, clutching her leg. Then she let out a piercing scream as the roof of the cab buckled, smashing all the windows. Starscream was slowly crushing them under his foot.

"Perhaps you regret restoring me so carefully, Alexis?" Starscream said conversationally, as he exerted a little more pressure and the car crumpled some more. "Nice work, by the way…"

Inside the cab, Alexis was manoeuvring herself over into the drivers seat. As the ceiling of the cab groaned and dropped closer, she pressed herself flat, the gearstick digging into her back.

"And this is how you show gratitude, is it, dickhead?" Alexis yelled through the glassless window. "So, how do you treat people who have really pissed you off?"

Starscream laughed loudly. "Now now, I gave you a five minute head start."

"So you did", Alexis muttered as she thrashed desperately to get her legs into the driver's foot well. "Lucky me…"

_Keep him talking…_

"Was it the music?" she shouted as Sari whimpered in the back, and the car made tortured squealing sounds under Starscream's weight. Almost there… if I just wiggle like _this_ and then like _this_…

"The music was not pleasing to my audio receptors," the decepticon agreed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," yelled Alexis. Her fingers found the keys to the cab and turned. The engine started. "I suppose you didn't find my conversation stimulating enough either?"

He laughed again, and the cab buckled further. "Even now, human, you talk far too much."

"So do you." Alexis slammed her foot onto the accelerator and the cab shot forward. Starscream yelled in surprise, and as he lost his balance and crashed back into the buildings behind them, toppling them like cereal boxes, the cab mounted the pavement and smashed straight through a shop window. Alexis forged far into the shop, until the cab crumpled into the far wall, covered in glass and clothes.

"Come on!" She ran round and helped Sari out of the squashed machine. The shop led into the shopping centre. They clambered over the wreckage and ended up in the vast space of the city mall.

"Woah… you've really made him mad now," Sari breathed.

"Do I look bothered?" asked Alexis. Her heart was racing and she laughed out loud. After a second Sari joined her and they laughed until they cried, bent double. They had thwarted Starscream, and made him look stupid on top of that. Whatever happened next didn't seem to matter for the moment.

They ran further into the gloom of the empty mall. There was a café in the main interior plaza, with chairs scattered about for the customers. Sari collapsed into one and Alexis rummaged behind the counter.

"Here." She tossed a packet of biscuits over to Sari. "Have these, get your blood sugar up."

"What, don't I get a cup of tea?" Sari joked. She munched obediently. "Now what?" she asked after a moments silence.

Alexis had been frowning in thought. "We can't stay here," she said.

"Why not? There's loads of places to hide, and he'll have to bash through all this to get to us."

"No he won't. Alexis pointed up. Raising her head, Sari saw the huge glass windows in the roof. "Ah…"

She sighed. "Right, onwards then…"

* * *

The mall had an exit onto the square. Alexis hefted a chair at the glass doors and they smashed. After a few seconds, they both cautiously ventured out into the chilly night air. The clock on the city guildhall said 2.15 am. To the girls' right there was a medieval church. And away to the left, across the expanse of the square, was the stone archway to the cathedral.

"We'll head to the cathedral," Alexis murmured.

"And then what?" Sari shivered and looked around fearfully at the shadowy buildings on every side of the square.

"Try and get inside. There are cellars and catacombs underneath. Dad and I went on a tour of them last year. I think that cathedral is the safest place to be in the whole city."

"OK…"

They set off. As they walked they heard sounds of the city descending further into chaos, crashes, shrieks… a boom that shook the ground even where they were. Alexis thought of the cannon on that monstrous robot's arm… they hadn't seen him for a while. Not that Alexis was complaining.

Just then there was a commotion behind them. The two girls turned to see forty or fifty people running into the square. Not good… Nearly there… keep walking… As they neared the archway, Alexis turned her head to the left. There was the street where Starscream had cornered them. She could see the smashed shop-front where she had rammed the cab. Opposite was the huge hole where he had fallen. But he wasn't there.

Just then the rabble of people drew level with them, and kept running, towards the archway.

"Get out of here!"

"He's coming, he's coming…"

"HIDE!"

Alexis and Sari quickened pace and ran with the others under the archway. The cathedral reared above them across the grass, lit from beneath. The front was made up of 3 enormous gothic arches. Several people seemed to have had the same idea as Alexis, and ran flat out across the grass towards the shadows of the mighty building. Just then there was a deafening scream of jet engines, and Starscream shot over their heads in plane mode, close enough to whip up their hair. People fell to the floor on their faces. As the girls watched, he whirled in a huge arc, round the cathedral and out of sight.

"He's coming back!" shouted Alexis. "Hurry!" And they ran into the shelter of the archways.

Starscream plummeted down and transformed, smashing up grass and clods of earth as he landed. He straightened up, and stopped. This building was unlike anything he had seen. It towered over even him, splendid and unshakeable. He'd never seen anything like this before.

_Humans built this?_

Unbelievable.

His attention returned to the humans, who were huddled at the base of the building, trying in vain to get inside.

"It won't open!" Sari gritted her teeth and heaved on the heavy oak door. Others helped: a dozen pairs of hands pushed with all their might. Just then a clicking and whirring sound made them all freeze.

They turned to see the decepticon pointing his weapons at them. As one everybody shrank back. Starscream waited.

Then Alexis emerged from the huddle. "I'm here," she said.

* * *

Everyone gasped as Starscream snatched her up. He turned and set off across the grass away from the others. When he stopped, he raised her to optic level and looked at her for a long time.

The wind rippled across the grass. Alexis shivered. Still the jet said nothing. Finally Alexis spoke.

"So… how's the turbofan?

Starscream's expression remained unaltered.

"It is fine."

"Oh, good. And your intake ducts?"

"Satisfactory."

"Right, good. I did do my best."

Silence again, apart from the boom of Megatron's cannon in the distance.

"Um.. any problems at all?"

"Apart from the stunt with the car, you mean?"

"Oh that." Alexis wriggled in his grip as he clasped her tighter. "Uh… I was thinking that you'd developed a grudging respect for me and considered me a worthy opponent."

"Did you?" his clawed forefinger curled around her throat. "I see."

An enormous blast made robot and girl look round. Alexis craned to see in her restricted position. A huge flame ball had arisen over the city. At ground level, close to the stone walls, she saw people creeping along towards the gate, taking advantage of Starscream's preoccupation. She didn't blame them. And she hoped Sari was with them.

Then a massive object soared into view and landed with a crash in the cathedral clearing. It was Megatron. All at once, too fast for her to cry out, Starscream forced her into a ball and completely enclosed her in his fist. She could barely breathe, or move. This is it, she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited. _Dad…_

Megatron strode across the grass, his optics blazing with the relish of battle. "Starscream," he nodded at his wing commander. "Time to leave, sadly. This has been most enjoyable excursion. A taste of things to come! And not an autobot in sight! Did you finish your little fleshbags off?"

His arm at his side, Starscream tightened his grip on Alexis slightly. "Yes."

"Excellent… Fall out. Come back to the base, where the rest of your comrades are waiting to welcome you back. And we can plan the next attack on this miserable planet."

Alexis heard the thuds of Megatron's feet as he moved off, and then the clank and crunch of his transformation. He roared off into the sky, leaving Starscream alone in front of the cathedral.

Starscream opened his hand, and dropped Alexis on the ground. Her grateful lungs inhaled the night air, and then she coughed and rubbed her aching limbs. She looked up at the jet.

"That's it?"

Starscream didn't reply immediately. Finally he said:

"You have caused me more annoyance than I ever could have imagined possible from someone so small and pathetic."

"Right."

"You had better hope we do not meet again."

"OK."

Alexis got to her feet, and backed away slowly. The decepticon's red optics stayed on her as she retreated. Finally she felt it safe to turn around, and limped across the grass towards the gate.

A laser blast right next to her scorched the grass and made her scream and fall to the ground. The laughter of the jet echoed in her ears, as he transformed and soared off, over her head and up into the sky.

FIN.


End file.
